kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Vent (episode)
Kamen Rider Vent this is eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Beyond. Synopsis Colonel X meet new evil rider and his name is Henry Wu as Kamen Rider Vent, so he will fighting Dan on his own. Summary Dan and Eric are training lesson, Kayla give them coffee. Dan tell Eric that is good lesson, Eric tell him that will get Colonel X and fight him. In Colonel X's Place Scratch ask Colonel X what his next plan, Colonel X tell Scratch and Crocox that he got new rider gun and he will give new person to become new kamen rider. Crocox and Scratch was happy to see it, Colonel X look his eye-patch to find someone. Colonel X and his general's to meet Henry Wu will be the new kamen rider, Colonel X ask Henry Wu will like to join them?. Henry tell him he will like it, so Colonel X give him new rider gun and tell him he will become new kamen rider. Also he tell Henry that will need to fight other kamen riders, Henry will do that for him. In News reporter office, Mr.Frinch was shock that Brandon and Fish got some junk food and sweets. Mr.Frinch is not happy for them, Brandon and Fish say sorry for him. Queen Sera tell Dan and the others that the screen is nothing there, so Dan and Eric go see it. But Laura thinks it's trap, Dan and Eric will be careful. Dan and Eric are trying look around in the city and ask the others there's nothing. But someone finally to meet them and it's Henry Wu, Dan and Eric don't know who he is?. So Henry got his new rider gun and ready to transform Kamen Rider Vent for first time, Dan and Eric are shock and they didn't know he working with Colonel X. So they transform to Kamen Riders and ready to fight him, Dan and Eric trying to fight him but his really good fighter. So Dan and Henry are fight each other, but Scratch is here to fight Eric. Dan use his beyond gun to blast Henry, but his to brilliant. Eric tell Scratch that he didn't know there is another rider, Scratch tell him that Henry join Colonel X and fight Eric and Dan. Eric and Dan are down, Henry and Scratch was happy see the good riders are down. Dan and Eric tell Queen Sera and the girls there is new kamen rider and his joining Colonel X, Queen Sera ask Dan and Eric is Kamen Rider Vent got human name?. Dan will go find him again, but he wants see him on his own. Colonel X was happy that Henry and Scratch working together, and Henry tell Colonel X thanks for him. He was glad to fight Kamen Rider Beyond, but Colonel X saw his eye patch that Dan is in town. Henry thinks that Dan wants try look for him, so his ready for another fight. Brandon tell Fish that we need to find someone who these Kamen Riders?, Brandon and Fish saw Dan Again when they meet him for first time. So they follow him, Dan meet Henry again. Brandon and Fish watching Dan to face Henry, So Henry and Dan are ready for another fight and they transform Kamen Riders. Brandon and Fish saw them how they transform to riders, Dan and Henry fight without there weapons. But Henry is so strong and attack Dan, Henry tell Dan he will see him another time. Colonel X love Henry to fight Dan, Henry will help him to fight Dan and his friends. In Mr.Frinch's office, Brandon tell Mr.Frinch that him and Fish saw two Humans are Kamen Riders. Mr.Frinch ask Brandon and Fish did they take some photo's of these kamen riders?, Brandon didn't take some photo's but they did watch them. Mr.Frinch wasn't happy that they didn't taking photo of kamen riders. Queen Sera ask Dan what's his plan, Dan tell them that he will fight Henry and Colonel X to stop them.